All I Have Learned
by DreamingPoet1988
Summary: Complete- Sequel to All I Have Known… How will college life affect Edward and Jasper? Boy/Boy.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I own nothing…**

**This story will not be updated too fast; I want to finish off another story first. But here is a teaser :P**

**Thanks must go out to Raven's Twimom, for her help and ideas on some plot and story name. (This wouldn't be up without her help)**

**Chapter 1**

**EPOV-**

We stood hand in hand within our new now furnished two bedroom apartment. Jazz and I had both argued for months about the apartment and in the end we lost to my parents, who didn't want us to get jobs to pay for an apartment.

"Ok, you boys be good and remember separate rooms." Esme says as she gives us one last hug and leaves our apartment.

"I'm not your mother, I know things will be going on, just please remember what we talked about." Carlisle said as he follows Esme.

Jasper and I both cringe at the reminder about the talk Carlisle had with us, about being safe, lube, protection, preparation… It was the most embarrassing thing in the world to have to sit there next to my boyfriend as my dad went on and on about sex safty.

"Finally, I thought they would never leave." Jasper says as he pulls me towards my room. "I love the new bed babe, but I do believe it needs to be broken in."

The lust in my loves eyes was enough to make me instantly hard.

Our first try at love making had gone perfect, even with my own past I was able to just let go and be there with Jasper in that moment.

"Then what are you waiting for, an invitation?" I say as I run towards the bed and jump on it, fast enough to get a pillow in my hand before Jasper can reach me.

"Hey!" Jazz yells as he laughs. "Oh so you want to have a pillow fight?"

**AN: Yes Short… This is only the beginning for our favorite boys. Please review and tell me if it is an ok start.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I own nothing…**

**This story will not be updated too fast; I want to finish off another story first. **

**This is a SHORT chapter… You have been warned, please no yelling at me for the SHORT chapter.**

**Chapter 2**

**JPOV-**

"Oh so you want to have a pillow fight?" I say as I smirk and lunge towards a pillow just as Edward hits me with his pillow.

The fight last for about ten minutes, until Edward finally pulls the pillow from me and entraps my body under his.

"You know babe, if you wanted to be on top all you had to do was say so." I laugh out as he bends down to capture my lips in his.

"We have orientation in three days," Edward reminds me as he kisses down my neck. We had made it; we were only days away from being freshmen at the University of Washington. "What should we do with the time we have?"

Edwards smile lights up his face as he talked moving his body so that he was now nestled into my side.

"Well I was thinking that we should…" I don't get a chance to finish as banging starts on our door.

"Ignore it." Edward says pulling me into another kiss.

"Edward, Jasper, open this door!" Rose yells as the banging begins again.

"It's Rose, guess we better answer it." Edward says as we kiss once more before rising and leaving his room to answer our door.

"Finally!" Rose says as we open the door, Emmett and Rose then push their way inside.

"Aww, Rosie maybe they were busy." Em laughs out picking a feather out of my hair. "With what, I'm not sure." He says studying the feather and causing all of us to erupt into laughter.

"What do you want Rose?" I asks, my question coming out harsher than I had meant, but I mean one minute I am curled up with this amazing guy and the next my sister and brother-in-law are barging into my apartment.

"We are going to dinner, so both of you put on shoes and grab a coat and let's go I am starving for some Chinese food!" I didn't want to listen to Rose, but I also knew we wouldn't be left alone, so we did as she said and within five minutes we're in Emmett's Jeep heading towards Sting Tao Restaurant.

Dinner goes smoothly and thankfully when we are done, Emmett and Rose leave us alone in our own apartment.

"Now where were we?" Edward asks as a smirk appeared on his face.

I involuntarily licked my lips as he disposed of his coat, causing his shirt to ride up slightly. He was teasing me and he knew it.

"I think I need you to refresh my memory." Tease and take off my own coat only when I know he's looking. But I don't stop there; I continued to tease my boy as I bend to unzip my boots, so that I could slip them off.

Right when I step out of my shoes both of our phones go off.

_Separate Beds!_

It read, the text being from Esme.

"Way to kill the mood mom." I hear Edward whisper to his phone before putting it away. "Guess we should listen to their rule, at least tonight. Though it's still early, how do you feel about popcorn and a movie?"

Popcorn and a movie, ok not exactly where I was hoping this night would lead, but we had plenty of other nights.

"I'll start the popcorn, you'll pick the movie?" I don't wait for a reply as I walk into the kitchen to make the popcorn, never expecting what was going on, out of sight in the living room.

3.5 minutes later I have a fresh batch of popcorn and walk into the living room, what I saw there made me stop in my tracks, my mouth hanging wide open, ready to catch any flies that wish access.

**AN: Please review…**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I own nothing… Rated M, boy/boy… I also want to inform my readers that I AM looking for a beta/helper for this story. Someone who will be able to help with lemons and story ideas and such… Please message me if you are interested!**

**I am entered into a few contests on FF, my stories are Jasper/Edward or Jacob/Edward paring and they are one shots. Sorry that's all I will tell you so I don't say too much and give it away.**

**Chapter 3**

**EPOV-**

"I'll start the popcorn, you'll pick the movie?" Jasper asks, though he doesn't wait for me to say anything as he leaves the room to make popcorn.

I know I don't have long as my hands begin to shake. I'm still nervous about being bare, I hated my scars. But I needed to let Jasper know I wanted him. And the text message did say _Separate Beds._ Nothing about doing stuff on the couch, I did pick this couch for a reason. There was plenty of room for someone to lay flat with another on top.

My shirt hits the floor just as I go to take off my pants I hear the popcorn finishing. I had to hurry, to make my plan work. When Jasper reenters the living room he will be able to see me. Waiting for him.

Soon my boy walks through the door way, stopping in his tracks when he sees me. I'm flat on my back with only silk boxers on, one arm under my head so I can see him as he sees me.

His mouth opens and stays open as he looks at me. I grow hard under his gaze and I can see his own pants tens a he practically throws the bowl of popcorn down, making his way towards me.

"Babe, you look amazing." His voice is husky with lust as he removes his own shirt and pants and quickly walks towards me. "I'm hoping you had plans to let me join you." He whispers in my ear, his hot breath washing over me.

"Yeah love, I have the perfect spot for you." I say grabbing him and pulling him so that he would land straddling me.

"You're right love, this is the perfect spot." He whispers as he kisses me.

Jaspers shirt quickly finds its way to the floor as I explore his perfect chest, unable to contain the tremor that raked through my body as his own hands run down my scar filled chest.

I moaned into his mouth as I tasted him. I didn't care how long we had together I would never get use to the taste and feel of Jaspers lips.

I fumble slightly with Jaspers jeans as I unbutton them and attempt to push them down. He only chuckles before slowly lifting off me and pulling his pants off to join his shirt, and then quickly his lips again find mine.

I felt Jasper's excitement build which led to my own excitement straining, tenting my boxers, begging for release. We were breathing heavily as Jaspers lips leave mine to explore my body, like he's done many times before. I could feel his kisses on my skin as my hands find his hair, gently pulling until his mouth comes back to mine.

I can't help arching my back causing our cocks to pub through our boxers as he kisses across my jaw and to my ear.

"Edward you always take my breath away." He whispers, his warm breath washing over me making me moan as his hand palms at my hardened cock. "So, what is it that you had in mind love?" He teases me as I growl in frustration.

"More, Jasper, please, need you." I fumble slightly as I go to grab the lube I had hidden for later. "Here." I practically yell as I give him the bottle.

Our recklessness goes on for a few more minutes as our boxers are removed and it's only a few minutes before our bare bodies are rubbing against each other. Everything was going perfect, until I screwed up. I flinched away as Jaspers finger goes to prepare me; my erection disappears immediately as my past threatens to consume me.

I feel more than hear his sigh as he removes his hand and moves off of me. While we had been going good with our physical relationship I still couldn't help my body's instinct when touched and some times my body refused to be touched and it was Jasper and I who had to deal with it.

"I'm… I'm sorry." I say as I start to cry. My words stumbling over themselves making me feel worse, I only stuttered when upset or nervous.

"Edward, you've done nothing wrong." Jasper reassures me as he wraps his arms around me and pulls me until he's lying on his back with me curled up on top of him. I could feel his erection pushing into me as Jasper tries to reposition us, as if he didn't want me to notice it.

"I'm sorry Jasper. I keep screwing up, I'm fine now, and I'm ready." My words don't convince Jasper as he tells me its ok and that we weren't going to do anything tonight, my body couldn't handle it tonight.

"Edward, just relax. Let's get dressed and watch that movie we were talking about watching." I can't stop the smile that forms on my face. Jasper always knows how to make me feel better after one of my "attacks" which is what we've dubbed it. "So what movie is on the schedule tonight?"

Reluctantly I move off of Jasper and put my boxers on before telling him I was doing to put my pajama bottoms on. I take my few minutes alone to do a breathing exercise I learned in therapy. By the time I make it back out to Jasper he had put on a pair of sleep pants, made fresh popcorn, and got the movie ready.

"Jasper, you are absolutely perfect." I say as I sit next to him, letting him cover us both with a blanket as he starts the movie.

"It's you who's perfect love." He replies, his voice serious before laughing. "I can't believe you've never seen Hook, your going to love it!"

"I love you." I reply as I give him a kiss as I curl my body to his and turn to watch the movie had Jasper so happy.

**AN: Please review… :) They make me want to update. **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I own nothing… Thank you to the 9 of you who reviewed last chapter…**

**Also I would like to give a shout out to Robpfan, her story Follow Your Heart is great… :)**

**BIG thanks to CrystalMichelle who let me bounce ideas off of her :)**

**Chapter 4**

**JPOV-**

I was right. Edward loved the movie; Hook is like the ultimate classic. I was glad for all the laughs it had, I needed it, we needed it.

I hated how he couldn't seem to get away from his past. We've been together multiple times since the wedding, and some nights he flinches. My heart always breaks, because whenever that happens, and we stop, he starts crying and saying sorry. While I try to reassure him every time after one of his attacks I doubt he believes me half the time when I tell him it's ok.

I love Edward Cullen, I know I do. But it's starting to wear on me every time he panics; I thought they would be getting better, but somehow while talking to his therapist they have been getting worse. I guess it must have something to do with the fact that she's making him write down everything they did to him, making him relive it all.

Edwards's soft snore brings me out of my musings. He had fallen asleep half way through Pirates of the Caribbean. I couldn't help but smile as I curled up closer to him on the couch and letting myself drift off to sleep, putting my worries away, for the time being.

"Jasper…." A soft whisper reaches my ear through my dreams. "Jasper, are you asleep?"

"Mmm… Edward, love, what are you doing up?" I mumble as I stretch and open my eyes.

"I need you babe; I seem to have a little problem." As he speaks he thrusts his hard on into my thigh.

"Little problem?" I laugh out, now fully awake.

"Yeah, well you seem to be having your own problem. Seems like we should help each other out some, maybe start off where we had left off." I could feel myself getting harder as I pull Edward to straddle my lap.

Edwards's lips capture mine as I pull his hips down; grinding my erection against his and causing him to moan against my lips. His lips trail down my neck and chest. He stops right above my heart, kissing and nibbling before his hands start to pull at my sleep pants.

Once my pants hit the floor Edward starts to look around the room as if he's lost something.

"Babe, did you lose anything?" I question as I slightly sit up.

"Don't laugh at me, where did you throw the lube?" My laughter grows as he huffs and reluctantly gets off my lap to look. "Found it, Jazzy how did it end up all the way by the window?"

I don't answer as I take in the beautiful man before me. Somewhere between finding the lube and turning back towards me he had also shed his pants.

"I don't know how it got there and I don't care, just get back here." My voice is filled with love and lust as he rejoins me. "Edward I need you. Please love, take me."

I'm slightly aware that I am begging, but I don't care. I want him to know that I want and need him.

Edward gets a slightly worried look in his eyes as he understands my words. Edward has only topped three times so far, it makes him nervous because he's terrified of hurting me.

"Are you sure?" Edwards's voice shakes only slightly as he looks down at the bottle of lube and a wrapped condom. _Now where did that come from?_ I wonder.

"Love, I'm always sure when it comes to being with you." I reply knowing he needed to be reassured.

I wait for a few moments for him to either do something or act. But he doesn't move, so I just smile at him and grab the lube from him before dispensing a generous amount into my hand. I push him to sit up a little and bring my knees to my chest. He stares at my hand as it moves between us and towards my entrance. "Jasper?"

"Shh. Just watch Edward." I say as my index finger circles my entrance a few times before slowly and gently pushing it in. I smile as I watch Edwards's reaction to watching me prepare myself for him.

"Edward, I can't wait to feel you inside me again…" I moan out as I add a second finger. "It feels so amazing when you fill me up and I can't help but get hard as I think about it." My smile grows as Edward licks his lips. After I am sure we are both ready I remove my fingers and open the package to the condom. "It's going to feel so good with you inside me." I whisper out as I roll the condom onto Edward's hard shaft, before adding lube.

"I'm ready for you love." I say as Edward slightly repositions us and slowly starts to push in.

"You look so hot under me Jazzy, ready and waiting." I moaned at Edwards words just before pulling him into a kiss.

"I love watching you as you make love to me." I say once he's fully inside me. "Please Edward more. Let me feel more of you." I beg as he begins to slowly move within me.

We moan in unison as his lips find mine, pinning my hands above me.

"No love you don't get to touch yourself." I whimper at his words, needing some sort of friction. But I don't try to break his hold on me. "I am the only one who gets to touch you." We both moan in unison as he pushed deeper into me at the same time is hand wraps around my cock.

I'm seeing stars as his hits my prostate. "Again, right there, please." I beg again causing him to chuckle.

"Love I'm close…" He whispers his warm breath brushing over my chest. "Cum with me, now babe."

The words barely leave his mouth before I'm screaming out his name. I'm hardly aware of my own name being called out before Edwards weight is on me.

We lay like that for what seems like hours before Edward starts laughing.

"Edward what?" I don't even get the entire question out before he's answering.

"Jazz babe, I got your jizz all over my stomach." Edward says before I too am joining him in fits of laughter.

"I love you." I whisper pulling his face towards mine.

"I love you too." He says, before kissing me. I don't know what I've done in my life to deserve him, but I'm sure happy to have him.

**AN: Please review let me know what you thought about my little lemon scene I'm a slightly nervous about it… **

**I would also like to say I am entered in the quickie contest (found in my fav authors.) Please check out all of the great entries. It's anonymous so even if you think you know which is mine, don't try to guess… But please review and remember to vote for your favorite in April. :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I own nothing… WARNING Short Chapter!**

**Ok ready for a lemon?... Here we go. Don't worry it's not too graphic. ;)**

**Chapter 5**

**JPOV-**

Later after we showered separately we met back on the couch and never making it to bed. _Why go to our own separate beds when there was a perfectly nice couch we can cuddle on?_

I couldn't help the smile that formed on my face as I looked down at Edwards sleeping form. He was curled into me with his arms around my chest. We fit so perfectly and as I look at him I still couldn't believe he was mine. Edward looked in the mirror and only saw his flaws, but me I saw perfection.

He was smart, way smarter that I'll ever be. Edward was also gentle and caring, he's one of those strange people you meet who sees a spider in their house and doesn't kill it just relocates it to outside. Most importantly Edward's loving, I never thought I would find love until Edward gave me his.

All too soon I follow Edward into a peaceful sleep.

Am alone, is my first thought as I open my eyes noticing bright sunlight streaming in through the windows, Edward was nowhere to be seen as I sit up and look around our apartment.

I stood up from the couch and made my way to his room and then mine, finding both of them empty and an empty bathroom worried me. Why would Edward leave me?

It was ten minutes later that I got my answer, as Edward come in through our front door caring bags from the grocery store.

"Hey Jazzy, finally wake up?" There is laughter in his voice as he sets the bags on the counter before kissing me.

"Why didn't you wake me?" I ask, though I'm glad he didn't.

"I did love, don't you remember? You told me you hate grocery shopping and will see me once I get home."

I don't reply to him as I start to laugh. It was surly something I would say.

Nothing else is said as Edward heads to the bags.

I watched Edward with lust filled eyes as he put the food away. Me? I wasn't much help as I just took a seat on a barstool and opened a bag of chips, Doritos - the cool ranch kind.

Edward grins seductively at me when he notices me staring. By the time he's gotten all of the freezer and fridge stuff put away and starts working on the pantry items I am hard and hot as I watch my lover.

When he grabs Pop tarts and breakfast bars out of a bag I wait for him to turn his back before I get up.

I move quickly as I pull his body towards mine, turning him to face me as I do so.

I hardly notice as a bag falls to the ground. Why would I care about that when Edward's perfect lips meet mine and his hard cock is touching my side?

Slowly I allow myself to be pushed down onto the kitchen floor, not once breaking our kiss, my hand going straight to his hair, holding him to me. It isn't until I attempt to lay flat that I notice something is underneath me.

I remove one of my hands from his silk like hair to grab the object that would dare mess our kiss up.

I stare at it a moment before speaking.

"What is this?" I say as I hold it up, away from me, as if it was something disgusting. Edward sits up to see what I am talking about.

"That is a lemon." A smirk appears on his face as I sigh.

"I know that, I want to know why we have it." Edward was now laughing and shaking his head.

"I don't know. Oh look that's not even our bag." He says as he pulls out another item from the bag that lay on the floor. "Some woman out there is missing her lemon and Midol. Well she's going to have one bad day."

This time I join in with his laughter as I toss the lemon to the side.

Stupid Lemon, I can't help but think as I pull Edward in for another kiss. We stay like that for a few more minutes before we pull away, Edward announcing that he's going to make me lunch.

**AN: Well there you have it. Yeah it's short… Sorry, these boys don't want to talk to me right now.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I own nothing… Chewie4370 was a HUGE help with this chapter, a lot of this is done with her idea, since I wasn't too sure what to do. You really have to thank her for it getting done.**

**Please read the AN at the end… Enjoy.**

**Chapter 6**

**EPOV-**

I found college life hard, but ultimately worth it. My general education classes were easy but they made sure we had plenty of papers and projects to fill our time. Jasper and I had fallen into a comfortable routine; sometimes it was almost too comfortable. Wherever one of us was so was the other most times. It seemed like not only did we share everything from the same apartment but one life too. I loved Jasper and wanted to spend forever with him, but isn't the point of college to experience life? Didn't I owe it to myself to try to have something separate from Jasper?

That's how I had ended up in a different biology class than Jasper, a class that I've joined a study group for. Angela, Ben, Bella, Mike, and Jacob were all very nice. While it took me a while to get comfortable with them, I did finally get where I was fine with them.

Currently we were studying for our midterm, that's said to be very difficult.

"Sorry guys, we're closing in ten minutes." The waitress from the coffee house says coming over to our group.

"Man, I wish we had another week for studying." Mike says as we start to pack up our things.

"We don't have to be done yet, we could always go over to the apartment Jazz and I share." I find myself saying, before I can think too much on it. It's not like we could go to anyone else's place, they all lived in the dorms.

"I would love to see your place." Jacob whispers, his lips brushing over my ear. I brush him off as we walk the five minutes it takes to get home.

The apartment is dark at first look and I thought Jasper may have been with his own study group.

"Make yourself at home. I will get us some drinks," I told the party of five following behind me.  
"Great place," Jacob says brushing his hand down my arm.

"Th- thanks," I stumbled over my words. Jacob's cute but he had nothing on my Jazz. I knew he was flirting, he always did. Most times it was innocent but other times it just made me nervous.

The gang was laughing at something as they sat in the living room. It was then I noticed a light on from under my door, though I knew I had turned all my lights off before leaving. I quickly walked passed my friends to see. When I opened the door all the air rushed out of my chest. Jazz sat on the end of my bed. A bed that was covered in rose petals, Jasper however was covered by nothing.

"Jazz?" I didn't know what to say but suddenly the sound in the living room grew louder. "I'm so," I began but Jasper put his hand up to stop me, as he stood, grabbed the comforter to cover up and ran from my room to his.

There was no threat of my guest seeing him since his room was straight across from mine and both doors were hidden behind most of the living room wall. No, he was covering himself from me and that really hurt. I tried to follow but he closed his door in my face.

I kept knocking on his door calling his name but he refused to answer. The house guests then became aware that we were not as alone as we first thought. Jasper finally emerged fully dressed, with hit jacket on.

"Where are you going? Talk to me." I beg, though Jasper just kept ignoring me as he slammed the front door behind him. The silence of the once hyper and excited group was now gone.

"Do you want us to go, Edward?" Angela asked as she and Ben stand.  
Something in me was telling me to go after Jasper but my feet wouldn't move.  
"No. Let's get some more studying done." I tried to sound unfazed but I didn't even convince myself. The mood of the group slowly came back after a while. I couldn't help but notice Jacob constantly looking my way, a worried look on his face.

Around 1:00 am everyone gets up to leave. Jacob is the last to go, taking a small moment for us to be alone.

"Edward if you need someone to talk to, I'm here," he says as he brushed his finger across my cheek. He was so bold. I may have only ever been with Jasper but I knew a pass when I saw one.

"Yeah thanks. You should go," I said trying not to sound too mean. It must have worked because he gave me the biggest smile.

"Another time then." He whispers, walking down the hall and out of the building.

I closed the door and settled on the couch to sit and wait for Jazz. I wouldn't sleep until he was lying with me.

**JPOV-**

I wasn't sure where I was going when I leave our house. But I knew I had to take off, for some time.

How could Edward forget that it was our one year anniversary?

I walk around for hours before ending up back at the apartment complex.

"Jasper?" Rose asks surprised, when she answers her phone. "I thought you had plans with Edward for your anniversary."

"Um yeah well, he's kind of busy. I could use a place to crash." I finally say, it was almost 3:00 in the morning, I knew I needed to get some rest before facing Edward in the morning.

**AN: OK so Yes its short. AGAIN big BIG thanks to Chewie4370 (check out her Seth/Edward story)**

**Without her help this chapter would be way different, PLEASE review. Your reviews make me want to keep writing, this past week I was thinking of ending this story, please let me know if I should end it or not (If I end it there will be a ch, ending it, I wont just leave it hanging)**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I own nothing… BIG thanks to the reviewers!**

**This is a filler chapter ;)**

**Chapter 7**

**EPOV-**

I wake up screaming, sweat running down my face.

I was still on the couch, alone. Looking at the clock I realize its 4:00 am and the Jasper hadn't joined me on the couch.

My heart is still pounding hard from my nightmare as I get up and head towards Jaspers room.

I try to hold my tears in as I notice it's empty. My tears finally fall when I also notice my room empty. Jasper hadn't come home.

Jasper had fled from our home, and instead of coming back to talk to me he stayed away.

I'm about to close my bedroom door when I notice a card lying forgotten on the floor.

_Edward,_

_Happy Anniversary! _

_I can't believe it's been a year._

_I love you Edward, please don't ever doubt that._

_I'm so happy to be able to share your life with you._

_Love always,_

_Jasper_

I can hardly breathe when I finish reading the card. How could I have been so stupid as to forget such an important thing? I let my body crumple to the ground as I cry.

I've lost Jasper because of my own stupidity.

**JPOV-**

"Jasper its 10:00 wake up." Rose yells as she bangs on the spare rooms door.

It takes me fifteen minutes to get out of bed and dressed.

"Would you now like to explain?" Emmett asks as I join him and Rose at the table.

"He brought his study group home. He didn't even remember it was our anniversary." I could feel myself almost starting to cry.

"What did he say when you told him?" Rose asks handing me coffee.

"I didn't tell him, I was too hurt. Rose I ran from him, I didn't even explain to him. Gosh Rose, what if I lost him because of that?" My breathing was getting heavy.

I just realized I could have lost Edward because of what I did.

"Thanks for the bed Rose, but I have to go." I say as I practically stumble out their door.

I was thankful Rose and Emmett lived so close, because it took me a little over a minute to get home. I start to freak out when I find the door unlocked. Edward and I never left the door unlocked.

My breath hitches as I step inside, into the completely dark apartment.

"Edward?" I quietly call out.

**EPOV-**

"Edward?" I hear a voice call. I'm immediately awake, pulling myself off of the floor and walking towards my door.

"Edward?" Jasper calls again, this time sounding closer.

"Jasper." I call out to him as I run towards him, tears already streaming down my face. "I'm sorry Jasper, please don't leave me."

"I won't leave you Edward." Jasper says, wrapping his arms around me. "I didn't mean to leave; I shouldn't have run like I did. I'm so sorry love."

"Then why do I feel like you are about to say but?" I question pulling away from him slightly.

"But, you forgetting our anniversary hurt. I just don't understand how you forgot." Jasper explains stepping away from me. "You've been so busy with your study group and all your new friends. Between that Jacob guy and that guy Seth, I don't even know what you are thinking anymore. Are you interested in either of them?"

I couldn't even believe what Jasper was saying. How could he say those things?

"Jazz, what are you talking about? Jacob is someone in my study group and Seth is a friend. Seth has a boyfriend. Am I not allowed to have friends?" I can feel myself getting angry.

"What am I suppose to think? You keep telling me you're busy this week; you haven't wanted to be with me sexually at all. Gosh, Edward I know your past still haunts you slightly but why would you be pushing me away so much lately?"

"I'm sorry Jasper; I can't really explain anything right now. I'm running late." I quickly run to my room and change into decent clothes before I leave the apartment.

"Edward you're running late, everything ok?" Seth asks as I step inside.

"Yeah everything's fine, sorry about being late." I say as I let him lead me towards the room.

"I'll let Sammie know you're here." He beams at me before skipping off. I tug off my shirt and lay on my stomach, ready for Sam.

I take in the surroundings, like I've been doing this past week. The drawing hanging on the wall were beautiful, each unique.

"Hey Edward, what do you say we get this done?" Sam says smiling and sitting in a chair next to the table.

I take soothing breaths as I attempt to calm myself as the needle turns on and meets with my skin.

"It's looking great Edward, you're doing so well." Seth says holding my hand. I was lucky to have Seth; we had met a few weeks after school started. He was in the support group I had joined and once we got to talking we realized just how much in common we had with our unfortunate pasts.

**AN: So… What you think? ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I own nothing… PLEASE read AN at end… This is short. **

**BIG thanks goes to all the reviewers last chapter! I've been getting A LOT of PM's about my chapters being too short… SO I'll give you the option. Short chapter about once a week or so… OR longer (3000 wd) chapter once a month? Go vote in my poll on my profile. **

**Chapter 8**

**EPOV-**

It was finished.

I couldn't help my smile as Sam angled the mirrors so that I could see the beautiful art work now on my back.

The black and blue lines of the tattoo didn't quite cover my scars, but they did intertwine together, making it harder for anyone to see the scars.

"So are you going to tell us why Beloved Always, or are you going to make us keep wondering?" Seth asks, as Sam cleans up.

"Its something Jasper started. On the first day of class he left before me and while I waited for my class to start I got a text that read _Beloved Always_ and it went from there." I answer, still staring at the tattoo.

The beautiful black phoenix rising out of the blue flames reminded me of my struggles but it also represented my future. Since Phoenixes are born from their ashes.

"Edward, do you want me to wrap it for you or will you be showing Jasper before wrapping it?" Sam asks, still acting like the professional he is.

"I think I need to show Jasper that is if he'll speak with me." I shrug my t-shirt on before paying Sam. "Thanks Sam, you did amazing work."

He just smiles, with a slight blush before answering me. "Thanks, Seth and I want to possibly double date with you and Jasper. Let us know when would be good for you two."

"Ok, bye." I say waving to Sam and Seth as I leave.

**Jasper POV-**

I don't know why I stayed home after Edward practically ran out. What were we even doing? I knew not many young couples lasted long, but I love Edward. Why was I even fooling myself? Edwards gone, moved on.

The front door opening and closing startles me as I stare at my closed door. I knew it would be Edward, I just didn't know why he would come home when he had all his new friends. Like Jacob and Seth.

"Jasper, may I come in?" Edward asks, knocking. I feel like crying, we've never felt like we have had to knock on each others bedroom doors.

"Yes." I yell, not bothering to rise from my desk chair as the door immediately opens.

The sight that meets my eyes causes my breath to hitch. Like always Edward shirtless makes me instantly hard.

"Jasper, I didn't mean to upset you so bad. But I have this surprise for you." He says walking towards me until he's standing right before me.

I just stare as he turns and shows me his back. Edward's never liked his back with all his scars and here he was turning it towards me to see. That's when I noticed it, the black and blue ink on his skin.

"You got a tattoo?" I ask astonished. I'm tempted to run my hand on his back, but by the look of the redness of the skin it still hurts.

"Jazz, do you like it?" He whispers turning back towards me, a worried look on his face.

"I love it." Is my only reply, as I stand and kiss him.

"Will you wrap it for me? I wouldn't let Sam do it since I wanted to come home and show you. This is why I left; I had an appointment and couldn't cancel. There's still a few touch up things he has to do but I couldn't wait any longer to show you." Edward blushes when he notices that he's been rambling.

"Yes I'll wrap it for you love. Who's Sam?" I ask, hoping that I don't sound as jealous as I feel. Seriously first there's Seth then Jacob, how many gay guys could there be in one area?

"Sam is Seth's boyfriend; they would actually like to go on a double date some time with us if you want to." I'm glad he turns around at the moment to let me dress his tattoo in the bandages he handed me. I couldn't stop the frown that formed on my face.

My strong, smart boy was back to being the meek boy I had first met and it was all because of me.

How could I have been so stupid to get mad over nothing?

"I would love to meet and go out with your friends love. I'm so sorry for everything. Let's just go to bed, for a few hours we'll be able to pretend that I didn't screw up completely."

"I screwed up too." He adds, though he lets me pull him towards my bed.

Once we are stripped to our boxers we climb into bed and Edward holds me from behind, spooning me.

"Good night my Beloved." I say, enjoying the warmth and love I can feel coming from him.

"Good night my love." He says before I fall asleep perfectly happy to be with my Edward.

**AN: So… What you think? ;) OK SHORT, but I wanted to get this part out. Reviews will make the difference between update VERY soon or update next week… (Depending on what the poll says)…**

**OK SO I know a tattoo like the one he got would take WAY longer than a week…. But this is Fiction, yes? Lol PICTURE on my profile ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I own nothing…**** Sorry about the long waits on updates, RL is very crazy right now... (WELL long compared to what I normally do)… Enjoy**

**There has been a new story posted by me, please check it out and vote for the pairing you like best, using the poll on my profile. **

**BIG thanks goes to the help CrystalMichelle provided ;)**

**Chapter 9**

**Jasper POV-**

It's been two weeks since Edward first mentioned Seth and Sam wanting to double with us. It had taken me five days to completely agree to it, and nine days after that until the four of us had time to meet. Currently Edward and I were sitting in Applebee's waiting for his friends to show up. Saying I'm nervous would be an understatement.

"Jazz, baby, don't worry too much. I know they'll love you." Edward whispers into my ear, just as two guys walk into the restaurant and head towards us. "Oh, they're here!"

I'm slightly surprised when they walked over to us and Edward hugs the smaller of the two.

"Jazz, this is Seth and his boyfriend Sam." Edward introduces us, and I can't help but notice the beautiful smile that has formed on his face. I do my best to smile as I shake the hand Sam offers me.

"It's nice to meet both of you." I say as the four of us sit and look over the menus, to order lunch. We're silent for ten minutes before the ringing of my cell causes all eyes to go straight to me.

"Sorry, it's my sister. We are having a family thing tonight." I explain to Seth and Sam as I look at the extremely long text Rose has sent me and start typing a reply.

**Edward POV-**

I try to ignore Jasper as he types on his phone. Rose has been messaging him constantly since Rose and Em has set up a dinner with her father, my parents, Alice, and Jasper and I.

It's not like their news would be any surprise to us, we all knew Rose wanted a baby as soon as they were married.

"Sorry, my sister likes everything to be perfect." Jasper says when he finally puts his phone away. "So Sam you're a tattoo artist?"

I let out a sigh of relief when Jasper breaks the ice with Sam and involves my two friends in conversation throughout the entire lunch.

**~~~Time Pass~~~Time Pass~~~Time Pass~~~**

"Jasper what's the rush?" I ask as Jasper practically races us upstairs.

He ignores my question as he opens our door and pulls me through. It isn't until the door is kicked shut that I get my answer.

His lips are soft against mine as he kisses me, pulling my body flush against his.  
"I'm sorry, my love, that I am such a fool." He apologizes in-between kisses. I can't help but laugh as I kiss first his lips then slowly make a trail to his neck.

"I know love; you don't need to apologize anymore about being jealous."

He's just about to recapture my lips in his when our door opens.

"Gosh, use a bedroom." Alice says when she sees us. We quickly break apart to look at her. "Here I brought you both suits to wear to dinner at Ruth Chris tonight, so hurry up and take a shower and get ready to go." And with that my tornado of a sister leaves the clothes behind and rushes out the door.

"Guess we better listen to her." I say as I pull Jasper towards our bedroom. "She did tell US to take a shower." I whisper into his ear before pulling away and heading towards the bathroom, a line of clothes behind me, knowing he would follow.

By the time I am standing naked in the bathroom and turning the shower on, Jasper walks in still wearing his boxers. I quirk an eyebrow up and look at them. He just rolls his eyes and takes them off as I turn to step into the shower and under the warm water.

I hear Jasper grab a bottle and squeeze its contents into his hand. His soft lips press between my shoulder blades before his hands slide into my hair. He lathers the shampoo, massaging my scalp at the same time and I feel the tension I didn't know I had slip away from my body.

He urges me forward to wash the shampoo out and when I lean back again, his fingers are back on me with shower gel this time. He glides them all over my body, working each muscle until it gives into him. I melt under his ministrations and have to lean against my arms on the wall for support, my head falling back under the water.

He helps the water wash the soap from my body and move to turn around, hoping it could be my turn to wash his beautiful body, but he stops me. "No stay just like that." He presses his body flush against my back, one arm wrapping around my chest and one on my hip, both holding me tight against him. I can feel his hard on pressing into my ass and I smile loving the affect I have on him.

He held me like that for a moment as his lips trailed hot kisses from just below my ear to my shoulder, then working the same path on the other side. I've never been so worked up and relaxed at the same time before.

He sucks lightly on my shoulder and I groan softly from the sensation. His hands start to move along my body. The one on my chest finds one of my nipples and lightly rolls it between his fingers at the same time that his other hand grips my hip harder and grinds his erection into me.

I push back into him and groan with need. He chuckles softly, "Patience, baby." His hand on my hip slides over the curve of my ass and slides in between my cheeks causing me to gasp before he rubs teasing circles around my entrance. His fingers are gone in the next second and I can't help the whimper that escapes me. He laughs again but I hear the cap of our bottle of lube and my heart speeds up with anticipation.

A hand rest on my hip again, but instead of his fingers I feel his slick cock rubbing between my cheeks. I push back into him again, "Please Jazz."

"Do you want me baby?"

"Yes!" I hiss out as his lubed finger lightly touches me again. He pushes it into me slowly meeting little resistance from my relaxed body. I'm so eager for more I push back causing him to slip in further. He groans from my unexpected response and I can feel his hard on twitch against me.

In no time he has three fingers inside me and I'm riding his hand, begging for more. Jasper removes his fingers and I almost want to cry from the loss. His feet nudge mine further apart and then I feel his erection slide down just where I've been craving it. He pushes in slowly, moaning as my body accepts him in all the way. I sigh and moan simultaneously as the feeling of being complete washes over me.

He stops for a minute, wrapping his arms around me again and holds me to him with his face buried in my neck, shaking lightly from the overwhelming feelings. I'm still supporting myself, and him, against the wall so I nuzzle my face into his hair letting him know I feel it too.

His hips roll against me and he groans into my neck. I moan when he stands up straight again and pulls out all the way, pushing back in again with the same slow speed. He continues this until I'm panting and pushing back against him uncontrollably and begging again, "Please Jasper. Harder, faster, just more please!"

"Sure thing, darlin'." His speed picks up and he drives into me hard enough that we can hear our wet skin slapping together. His hand trails up my back and around my shoulder. He uses it for leverage and pounds into my even harder. He changes his angle slightly and I moan loudly from him hitting that perfect spot inside me.

I'm already so close and he hasn't even touches my dick. His hand leaves my shoulder to roam across my back again. His pace changes and he uses his hand on my hip to drive into me with long, slow thrusts that hit my prostate every time. "So close, Jazz."

His nails scratch a trail up my back and into my hair. He grabs a handful and tugs my head back out of the water. Jasper's lips press hard kisses against my neck and he whispers against my ear, "Come with me Edward."

He bites down on the spot just below my ear with another hard thrust and I come screaming his name. It only takes a few more hard thrusts and Jasper spills inside of me, his arms wrapped tightly around my chest and waist. I can feel every shudder that travels through his body and his heavy breathing against my neck.

We stand like that for a moment before he slips out of me. I turn in his arms and smile shyly, leaning in to kiss him sweetly on the lips. "I love you Jasper."

He grins back at me. "I love you too babe."

I grab his waist and turn us around, pushing him under the water and chuckling. "We forgot to wash your hair, too."

All too soon for my taste Jasper and I are dry and dressed in the outfits Alice had brought us and driving towards the restaurant.

"Jasper, we've hardly talked." I say after ten minutes of driving. "Did you have an ok time with Sam and Seth?"

My voice quivers slightly, so afraid of Jasper saying he didn't like Sam or Seth. Then where would I be?

"Edward, love, you worry too much. I had a good time with your friends. I wouldn't mind going out with them again." His words bring a smile to my face just as we pull into the parking lot to Ruth Chris.

**~~~Time Pass~~~Time Pass~~~Time Pass~~~**

We had barely ordered when all eye turned to Rose.

"I... We… well We're going to have a baby." Rose was positively glowing as she announces her news.

Everyone seems to speak at once, with congratulations to the future parents. I was happy for my brother and sister-in-law and told them so; I was also surprised when Jasper didn't say anything. In truth he had been very quiet ever since we entered the restaurant.

Dinner revolved around talk of the baby. It wasn't until desert that Jasper spoke.

Standing he turns to face me.

"Edward, you are the love of my life. I never knew how much I could love someone until that first day I saw you at your parents house hiding behind a door, trying not to get seen staring at me." My breathing hitches as he bends down on one knee. "Edward will you marry me and become my partner?"

I can feel tears in my eyes as he opens a ring box holding a single gold band.

"Yes…" I say at a loss of words. "I would love to marry you Jasper, I love you so much."

It isn't until the entire restaurant is clapping that I realized we had an audience and that at least 50 people were staring at me as I kiss my man.

**AN: So… Yes it's over. There is a big possibility of an epilog of their wedding. ;) **


	10. Chapter 10

_**YOU ARE HEREBY CORDIALLY INVITED **_

_**TO**_

_**EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN'S**_

_**AND**_

_**JASPER WHITLOCK HALE'S**_

_**COMMITMENT CEREMONY**_

_**WHEN: **_Saturday June 18, 2011 at 5:30

_**WHERE: **_The Banquet Hall; Forks Washington

_**PLEASE RSVP By Monday June 13: **_By calling 526-3393 or leaving a review ;)

_Dinner will be served please pick one._

__ Chicken_

__ Beef _


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: I own nothing.**

**Thank you to everyone who has taken this incredible journey with these boys. I was going to wait till midnight my time (Cali time) However I couldn't wait any longer.. SO ENJOY!**

**A Big Thanks goes to Chewie4370 AND CrystalMichelle for help in this chapter ;) **

**WELCOME **

mw138, Elizabug, Chewie4370, unicorn55, CrystalMichelle, SweeterThanHeaven, hiimminho, twimama77, sophanica, twilightreaderaddict, jazzeddievamps, DarkOneBL, SPIDEYLOVER, mads410, daffy410, bbbluez, Colourmyworld123, Chiara Diavollo, GYPSYGIRLR, Twilets, Emily loves Edward, lexifisher, LuckyTwilight74, JACK-IANTO008, Mon Of JEM, furious m, hikikomori-kun, DragonFly Cullen…

**FAMILY and FRIENDS **

**To this joyous occasion.**

**Three months later.**

**Edward POV- **

I was nervous as I dressed in my tux. Three months after Jaspers beautiful proposal brought me to this spot in a hotel room, standing before a mirror.

"Edward, are you almost ready?" Dad asks, barging into the room.

"Yes dad. I'm ready." I say and then it begins.

**Jasper POV-**

Only a few more moments and Edward and I will be wed.

I couldn't be any happier as we stand before family and friends.

I was standing on a small stage with Rose behind me; I was facing Edward, his hands in my own. Emmett stood behind Edward as his best man.

"Let us begin." The pastor says, turning his attention to the guests. "Welcome family and friends to this happy day."

I couldn't look away from the beautiful green eyes of Edward.

**Edward POV-**

"Now I do believe that you've both written your own vows?" My heartbeat speeds up as I begin to speak.

"Tonight before family and friends I make you these promises,

I promise to always treasure you,

Like the jewel you are.

I promise to care for you,

Just as you've always cared for me.

I promise to love you,

Always and unconditionally."

I mouth the words 'I Love You' as I finish and soon its Jaspers turn to say his vows to me.

"I stand before the world on this night,

Declaring you as my one true love.

Through the good, the bad,

Throughout Joys and sorrows.

I vow to honor and cherish you, always.

My heart fills with love and devotion only for you.

I promise to love you,

Always and unconditionally."

His words bring tears to my eyes. We hadn't shared our vows with each other, Rose and Alice thought it would be best for it to be a surprise. They were also the ones that looked over my vows, and must have told Jasper what to say at the end.

"I now pronounce you partners in life. You may kiss your husband."

And like that we were married, tied together for the rest of our lives. And I couldn't be any happier.

The banquet hall was beautifully decorated in black and white. After hours of arguing Jasper and I finally agreed to let Alice and Rose take care of everything.

"Hey, congrads you guys!" Seth says before pulling me into a hug.

"Thanks, when are the two of you going to take the step?" I say, mostly teasing.

"Well, we were going to wait till later, however Sam and I are engaged." The smile on Seth's face warms my hart as Jasper and I congratulate them, before being pulled away by other guests.

**Jasper POV-**

The night was perfect but I would be lying if I said I wasn't happy when the last of the guests said their goodbyes.

We didn't take the time to look around at the overly decorated hotel room, as I all but dragged Edward inside.

"Love, you look so appetizing in that tux." I say before kissing him.

**Edward POV-**

Entering the bedroom to our hotel suite, our tuxes are quickly discarded onto the floor as we kiss. We are a mess of hands, and tongues, and teeth, and it's perfect. He is perfect... and he's mine.

Jasper's arms wrap around me and pull me tightly into his chest. "My Husband, please take me," I moan while bucking my hips into his.

He chuckles and nips at my bottom lip asking, "Where would you like me to take you? There isn't much to see in Forks, especially this late at night."

I whine into the kiss he gives me, then pull him down on top of me as I fall onto the bed. I grunt in protest and shove my tongue down his throat, knowing he will get the picture. "Well I guess since I can't take you anywhere, I will just have to make love to you until we need to go back home."

"Yes!" I hiss as he grinds his hard cock against mine. His body feels perfect against mine, and I scratch my nails down his smooth back, cupping his ass and grinding back against him. His breathing picks up and all signs of being cheeky are gone, replaced with shallow breathes and warm kisses on my shoulder.

"If you don't stop that baby, I am going to come before we can get to the good part." He lifts up off of me and moves us into the middle of the soft bed.

Slowly he starts to trail kisses down my neck, teasing me with his feather like touches. Couldn't he tell how much I needed him?

"Why do you tease me so?" I ask, bucking my hips up. "I need you love."

"I need you too love." He whispers before grabbing some lube and a condom out of nowhere.

He's careful and slow as he prepares me, adding one finger at a time.

"More, please, I need to feel you." I beg as Jasper continues to tease me with his fingers.

After what feels like forever Jasper finally enters me, his lips again finding mine.

"I…" Kiss "Love…" another kiss "you so much…"

He moves slowly and I can feel everything as he thrusts in and out. I can't think of anything else but my beautiful man above me. He is all around me, consuming me. Every touch, smell, sound… it is all him.

He leans down and rests his forehead on my shoulder. The change in angle hits just the right spot and I arch against him, moaning his name. His arm slips under my back and hold me against him, his face buried in my neck. I wrap my arms around him and grip his shoulders, my fingers digging in with every thrust.

I feel his tongue peek out and taste my neck. It is almost cool against my heated skin. He hips never lose rhythm as he kisses and licks his way across my skin.

A sensation starts to build in my groin, stronger with every stroke and kiss. His hips drive faster into me and I know he is close. Our bodies, slick with sweat, rub against each other and my cock is caught in between. I'm so close but it's not enough.

"More Jasper, please."

His hand moves from behind my back as he sits up to wrap it around my cock. Two strong strokes and I fall over the edge. My eyes clench shut and my back arches off the bed.

I can barely hear Jasper whisper "Beautiful" before his body slams into me one last time and he releases inside of me. He collapses next to me, completely spent.

Our breathing slowly comes back under control, as I lay in Jaspers arms, my head on his chest, listening to the beautiful sound of his heartbeat.

Thinking about when we came into the bedroom, I randomly say "The Grand Canyon."

"What?" Jasper questions, causing me to shift so that I can look up at him. He must have forgotten about his teasing earlier.

"That's where I want you to take me." I smile before pulling him into a kiss. I can see when it finally clicks and he laughs.

"Then I guess that is where we will go…" Jasper said with a smile as he pulls me into a kiss.

**AN: It is OVER! There you have it…. I'll miss these boys!** **Please leave the boys and me some love.**

**This story wouldn't be done without the encouragement of all you reviewers! Thanks again... And please keep an eye out for the new Jasper/Edward story I will have posted soon and will be writting later this summer. If you havent checked out A Beastly Tale please do so... ALSO check out my Jasper/Seth story... It will be great ;)**


End file.
